


Death Sprites and Godly Frights.

by wolfHhowling



Series: Death sprites and Godly fights series of related works [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Celtic Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfHhowling/pseuds/wolfHhowling
Summary: The world forgot and so something from the past must march forward.  The story isn't finished. ( continuation of Death sprites and godly fights this is part 2)





	Death Sprites and Godly Frights.

This is a continuation of the first story using the same characters. 

I tried writing before but easily got discouraged as I think I was diving down to big of a rabbit whole and didn't notice. This I'm sorry will change. 

As I'm going threw a lot of things, it might not get updated like you all want, but it will get updated. Please leave a comment, as it would be nice to see what my fan's thoughts are. Well I doubt I have fans, but you understand. 

Anyway this story.

A year later...


End file.
